Project Summary/Abstract Vietnam is in the midst of global economic integration and it has been increasingly attracting foreign investments. During the last 30 years of economic renewal, businesses have grown rapidly and steadily, serving the industrialization and modernization of the country?s manufacturing infrastructure. Similar development has been seen throughout many countries in South East Asia, which include several of the world?s fastest expanding economies. In addition to the positive impacts this development has had on the region, it has brought negative impacts to workers? health and public health, not to mention the potential risks to the environment that can come with unchecked industrial growth and expansion. The purpose of this conference on occupational and environmental health is to address these risks such that sustainable and responsible development may occur. Given the potential severity of worker, child and environmental health concerns in Vietnam and the relatively recent governmental emphasis on resolving these issues, there is an urgent need for collaboration and sharing of scientific information on assessment and mitigation of occupational and environmental health issues. The 5th International Conference on Occupational & Environmental Health is an opportunity to bring together researchers and practitioners from South East Asian countries and countries throughout the world to present the latest research that focuses on challenges and opportunities in sustainable development. It focuses on protecting workers, individuals and children in environmental and occupational settings, and will provide an occasion to build capacity and collaboration to more effectively tackle high priority occupational, environmental and school health problems. It will also provide an international venue for scientists and professionals in the region to discuss the activities of occupational and environmental health and school health programs implemented during the past six years.